Emily, the soldier
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sequel to 'Army brat becomes soldier'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Author's note: I've finally reached 1000 stories so to celebrate that milestone I present to y'all this story. When I first joined FanFic way back in 2011 I never thought I'd ever make it to as much as 1000 stories. Okay...here we go.**

* * *

 **Emily, the soldier**

 **Emily Fields is a Major in the US Army and right now she's on leave.**

She hang out with her girlfriend Alison Dialurentis in Alison's apartment.

"Ali, you are so sweet. I love you." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Thanks, Em. So are you." says Alison as she gently touch Emily's left knee.

"I get happy." says Emily as she blush a bit.

Emily holds the rank of Major and is next in line for a promotion to higher ranks aka the Colonel rank levels.

"Babe, it's so cool that you're almost a Colonel now." says Alison.

"Sweet. I'm glad you're so proud of me, Ali. You are very nice." says Emily.

"Of course, Em. I love you a lot. You're my soul mate." says Alison. "I love you, no other woman can even be half as awesome as you, my sweetie. Aside from myself, that is."

"You really are awesome." says Emily in a soft adorable tone.

Suddenly a beep comes from Emily's phone.

"Hi, Emily speaking."

"This is Amy Hansen, your sweet army-buddy."

"Oh, hi there, girl. What's going on?"

"I'm calling on General Ramsay's orders. You're needed on base by 10.35 tomorrow. The general says that she's sorry to have to call you back in the middle of your first leave in over a year, but this is important, Em."

"I shall be there. As a major and third officer of the regional base I have a duty. That is a thing that comes with the job. See you tomorrow, Amy."

"See ya."

"Goodnight."

Emily ends the phone call.

"Who was that?" says Alison.

"Amy, my friend from the army. They want me on base by 10.35 tomorrow, babe." says Emily.

"That's kinda sad. Rude of them to order you to duty when you're on a leave. And I was looking forward to making love for hours this night, but that' not happening now since you need to be up early and head back to work." says Alison.

"I want to have my leave too, of course, but I took my oath as an officer to always be ready to work for the good of our beloved United States." says Emily. "Don't wanna break my oath and lose my rank, especially now when I'm so close to reaching the same rank as my cool dad had."

"Okay. No problem, babe. I know that you love me and that you have a duty towards our nation. Just do what you gotta do and I'll be a loyal girlfriend, waiting for you to get some time off again." says Alison.

"So sweet that you're very understanding." says Emily.

"Well...Charlotte has taught me how to be wise." says Alison.

"You've learned a lot from her." says Emily.

"I sure have, babe. Too bad I don't see her much now that she work full-time for the House of Violettah in Argentina." says Alison.

"Oh, that's kinda cool. I wear Violettah panties a lot. They are so comfortable." says Emily.

"Yeah. I wish they made bras too though. I want a bra to match my black sexy Violettah lace panties." says Alison.

"I'm going to bed now. Wanna get some nice sleep so I can work to my best tomorrow, babe." says Emily.

"Alright, Em. Goodnight." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says Emily.

The next day at 10.00, Emily arrive at base.

"Hi, Em!" says Amy, happy to see Emily.

"Hi, Amy." says Emily who is happy to see Amy also is a bit sad to being forced to end her leave early.

"Sweet that you're half an hour early. We can eat a bit. There's still breakfast food left." says Amy.

"Nice. I didn't have time to eat this morning." says Emily.

"Okay...let's eat some pasta and fish." says Amy.

"That's today's breakfast...? Nice!" says Emily.

Later, at exactly 10.35, Emily enter General Ramsay's office.

Emily wear formal uniform.

"Major Fields, glad you decided to show up despite being on leave." says General Ramsay.

"Well, according to Amy it was important and I'm a nice person so I thought it was good idea to come in today. So, tell me, what am I needed for?" says Emily.

"It's a big task, but I trust you to perform beyond great at this, Emily. I'll be going away to DC for a week and I want you to take my place while I'm gone." says General Ramsay.

"You're making me acting base commander? I'm not sure if I'm ready for such huge responsibility." says Emily, as she suddenly revert back to being as shy and insecure as she was back at age 15.

"Yes, that's exactly what I do. You can do it and since you're on your way up to ecoming a Colonel soon you need to show your strength and I'm confident that you're more than capable. It is obvious that your great performance in Egypt 3 years ago wasn't just pure luck, Emily. You have your father's blood in you." says General Ramsay.

"Alright, I take on the job with honor in my heart." says Emily with a sweet smile as her confidence comes back.

"That's wonderful, Major Fields." says General Ramsay.

"Thanks, general." says Emily.

"I'll go over the details with you later. You may go now." says General Ramsay.

Emily leave the room.

4 hours later.

"Did the general make you her replacement...? That's so cool, Em!" says Amy.

"Yeah, but I am a little nervous." says Emily.

"Em, you'll do great. I'm sure." says Amy.

"Thanks, girl." says Emily.

"Anything for you, Em. You're my friend." says Amy.

"Awww! So sweet." says Emily.

5 hours later.

"So, Emily...here's the key's to this office, the key-card to my safe and your acting leader's badge. National Headquarters are speed-dial 2 on my red office phone here. You'll lead the firearms-training on Thursday night and you also get to decide what's for dinner for the week." says General Ramsay. "Major Sarah Johnson will help you if you need it."

"I understand. Key, key-card and badge. Speed-dial 2, training on Thursday and power over the dinner-selection, me got it, general." says Emily.

"Good. I'll be leaving in an hour. Best of luck to you, Major Fields." says General Ramsay.

"Thanks, general." says Emily.

"The faith of this base rest on your elegant shoulders until my return." says General Ramsay.

The next day.

Emily ( wearing formal uniform ) enter the base's kitchen.

"Chef Ronson, here's a list of dinner suggestions for the week." says Emily.

"Thanks, Major Fields." says Chef Tony Ronson.

"Let know what you think within the hour, okay?" says Emily.

"As you wish, sir." says Chef Ronson.

"Despite the regulations I don't feel comfortable being called by a male title. Please call me Major Fields or simply Emily." says Emily.

"Okay, major." says Chef Ronson.

Emily leave the kitchen.

"Private Dawson, zip up your jacket." says Emily as she walk by a soldier.

"Yes, major." says the soldier named Lucas Dawson.

Emily walk to ne of the officer bathrooms and takes a nice cold shower.

"La la la, me love Alison!" sings Emily.

4 hours later.

"Em, what's it like being the babe in command...?" says Amy.

"It's nice, makes me feel strong and awesome." says Emily with a cute smile.

"I'm happy for you, girl." says Amy.

"Thanks, Amy. You're a cool buddy." says Emily.

"So are you." says Amy. "I feel bad that your leave was cut short."

"I'll make it up to Ali on my next leave." says Emily. "Whenever it will be."

"Probably around Christmas." says Amy. "I heard Major Dean Hawkins talk about something yesterday."

"Oh, so he's the officer in charge of calculating our leaves now?" says Emily.

"So it seems." says Amy.

"I wonder what happened to Major Jennifer Easton." says Emily.

"I asked around about it, but no one wanted to tell me." says Amy.

"That sure sounds like classified information. Maybe I'll check the files later. I've got access now that I'm acting commander of the base and all." says Emily.

"Okay, girl." says Amy. "Wanna join me for tea and pizza, Emily?"

"Pizza sounds so damn yummy, but I can't. I have a tactical report to write. Next time, okay?" says Emily.

"Okay. Deal, Em." says Amy.

Emily walk to her office, sit down and starts to write her report on the computer.

"Hmm...primary tactics are a good solid 50 % of it..." mumbles Emily.

The next day.

"Amy, go get the practice weapons." says Emily.

"Yes, Major Fields." says Amy.

Amy goes to the armory and grab some training rifles.

"Good work, we begin after lunch, right here on field Alpha 77." says Emily.

"As you wish, sir...uh...I mean, Major Fields." says Amy.

"Okay. Let's go eat lunch. Today it's pizza." says Emily.

In the officer mess hall at lunch, Emily and Amy sit with their friends Liza Green, Jane Harvester, Bella McDevon and Courtney Scarlet.

"Emily, is it fun being in charge?" says Bella.

"It really is. I love it." says Emily.

"Bella, sad that you and your boyfriend broke up." says Amy.

"Actually not too sad. He turned out to be way too sex-crazy anyways." says Bella.

"Okay." says Amy.

5 months later, on December 18.

"Hi, babe!" says Emily with a smile when she show up at Alison's apartment.

Emily wear full formal army uniform.

"Em! So awesome to see you." says a very happy Alison.

"I'm happy to see you as well, Ali." says Emily in joy.

"Let's continue where we were forced to stop last time." says Alison.

"Alright, babe." says Emily.

"Wow! New rank insignia." says Alison when she sees that Emily now has new golden rank insignias on her elegant tight jacket.

"Yeah, me got promoted a coule weeks ago. I'm a Lieutenant Colonel now, just like my dad was." says Emily. "The sweet little army bra has caught up with her amazing daddy."

"Congrats, Em!" says Alison as she give Emily a sexy kiss.

"Awww! Thanks." says Emily.

"Now that you're a high ranking officer, Em, don' you get one of those cool ceremonial swords? I wanna see it." says Alison. "Chicks with swords are so damn sexy."

"I do have a sword of that kind, but I'm not allowed to take it with me on leave." says Emily. "Sorry..."

"It's okay, babe." says Alison.

"Ceremonial swords are only worn for highly formal occasions." says Emily.

"You probably look hot when you carry it." says Alison.

"I'm gonna change into casual clothes and then we can get cozy." says Emily.

Emily takes off her uniform, open her bag and pull out a t-shirt and sweatpants and put on those instead.

"Too bad you can't have sex in your uniform." says Alison.

"I know you have a little uniform kink, but I'd be in so much trouble if my CO found pussy-juice stains on my formal uniform." says Emily.

"What about your regular uniform?" says Alison.

"Not sure about that. I'll check the regulations next time I'm back on base." says Emily.

"Okay, babe." says Alison.

Emily and ALison starts to make out and cuddle with sexual passion on the couch.

"Mmm, you're so sexy." whisper Alison.

"Thanks, so are you." whisper Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says Alison as she gently rub Emily's sweet ass.

"Oh, like my butt huh?" says Emily with a cute smile.

"Yeah, your backside-buns are so erotic." says Alison.

"I'm glad you like them." says Emily.

"Sweet." says Alison.

"Ali, you're wonderful and very sexy." says Emily as she kiss Alison's strong neck.

"Thanks, Em!" says Alison.

"I love you!" says Emily.

"And I love you, girl." whisper Alison, all sexy and seductive.

"Mmm!" moans Emily in a soft sweet tone.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Alison move her right hand from Emily's ass to Emily's left boob.

"Mmm, touch me like that, yes!" moans Emily.

"So nice!" says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Ali, you are so beautiful." says Emily.

"Em, you're beautiful as well." says Alison.

"Awww! You make me so happy!" says a happy Emily.

"I'm glad I can please you so much." says Alison.

"Yay!" says Emily as she slide her hand down Alison's pants and starts to touch Alison's pussy.

"Oh, yeah! Play with my pussy, Emily. It feels so fuckin nice." moans a happy Alison.

"You're getting wet." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"I know, all because of you." says Alison.

"So cute!" says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Nice." whisper Emily, all seductive, as she slowly finger-fuck Alison.

"Mmm! Yes, finger-fuck me, babe...so nice!" moans Alison.

"Please talk dirty, Ali." says Emily.

"Alright, me is such a horny blonde slut and I love your fingers in my sexy erotic pussy. Make me cum like a filthy rich bitch, Emily. I'm so fucking turned on right now." says Alison, all sexy and porn-like.

"That's so sexy." says Emily with a cute smile, finger-fucking Alison a bit faster.

2 and a half weeks later, Emily is back on base, feeling very strong and healthy after having had an awesome leave with Alison.

"Em, welcome back." says Amy.

"How was your leave? Mine was wonderful." says Emily.

"Pretty good. It was sweet." says Amy.

"When did you get here?" says Emily.

"Last night." says Amy.

"Okay. What's for dinner?" says Emily.

"Fish-pie." says Amy.

"Sounds very nice." says Emily.

"I agree." says Amy.

Before dinner, Emily change from civilian clothes to basic uniform.

She also look up if she can wear basic uniform while making love to Alison, like she told Alison would.

It turns out she can if she clean it properly before wearing it again on base.

Emily smile at how she is sure that will make Alison happy.

"La la la, me is sweet." sings Emily softly to herself as she walk to the officer mess hall.

Amy is already there at Emily and Amy's favorite table in the corner.

Emily grab her food and join her friend.

"Mmm, this taste so good." says Emily as she takes a bit of fish-pie.

"It really does." says Amy.

"Did you spend your leave with your boyfriend...?" says Emily.

"Yes, I did." says Amy.

"That's cool." says Emily.

The next day.

"How was your leave, Emily?" says General Ramsay.

"It was wonderful. I spent it with my girlfriend." says Emily.

"Oh, nice. What is the name of your girlfriend again...?" says General Ramsay.

"Her name's Alison." says Emily.

"Okay. That's a nice name." says General Ramsay.

"Yeah. Ali is wonderful. I love her so much. On my next leave I plan to ask her to marry me." says Emily.

"That sounds really sweet." says General Ramsay.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"I want you to lead the firearm training for team Gamma Blue 05 today." says General Ramsay.

"Not a problem, general. I can do that." says Emily.

"Perfect, Colonel Fields." says General Ramsay.

"Yes." says Emily.

2 hours later.

"Alright, team. Get ready." says Emily.

The members of team Gamma Blue 05 does what Emily tell them to.

3 and a half months later, Emily has her next leave.

"Hi, babe!" says Alison in joy when Emily show up.

Alison wear a sexy red dress made of the finest satin.

"Ali, you're the best. I love you very much." says Emily.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're the best, Em. I love you." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe!" says a happy Emily as she open her coat to reveal her basic uniform.

"Wow! You make me horny. I'm so glad that you can wear your basic uniform when we do it." says a happy Alison.

"I checked the regulations and it's okay so I decided to give you what you want, Ali." says Emily with a cute smile.

"So sweet of you, Emily." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"You know me. I'm a sweetie woman." says Emily.

"And you've always been sweet. Since I first met you when we were 12 year old kids." says Alison.

"Wow!" says Emily. "It's that long since we met, babe?"

"Yeah. I'll never forget." says Alison.

"Cute!" says Emily.

"Ever since I first met you, I've been so much in love with you, even though it took years for me to truly admit it to myself, Em." says Alison.

"Ali, you are absolutely amazing and I love you with all of my heart." says Emily.

Emily and Alison starts to make out.

"Alison." whisper Emily in a soft cute tone.

"Emily." whisper Alison, her tone being sexy and erotic.

Alison gently unbuckle the black leather belt that Emily wear, pull the belt off and then slide her right hand down Emily's army camo pants.

"Military panties, sexy!" says Alison as she push Emily's white simple army panties to the side, slide a couple fingers into Emily's pussy and starts to slowly finger-fuck her.

"Thanks, girl." says Emily, about to unzip her jacket.

"No, keep that on. I wanna make my beautiful colonel cum today." says Alison.

"Nice that you remember my rank." says Emily with a sexy smile.

"I will always remember it." says Alison.

Alison finger-fuck Emily a bit faster.

"Mmmm! Yes!" moans Emily.

"Yeah, be erotic." whisper Alison, all seductive.

"I'm erotic. I'm sexual." moans Emily.

"Mmm, yes you are!" moans Alison.

25 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Emily with pleasure as she get a big sweet orgasm.

"Wow! You still cum like a pornstar, just like when we were teens." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily.

"I love you, Emily." says Alison.

"And I love you, Ali." says Emily as she starts to gently rub Alison's boobs.

"Touch me here." says Alison as she roll up her dress, reveal that she wear no panties ans gesture towards her pussy.

"Okay, babe." says Emily with a cute smile as she starts to use 2 fingers to finger-fuck Alison.

"Mmmm! Fuck, yeah...so erotic." moans Alison, all sexy and nice.

"I'm glad you enjoy this." says Emily.

"Mmmm! Feels soooo good." moans Alison.

"Sexy." says Emily.

"Yeah!" moans Alison.

40 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yeah! Fuck!" moans Alison, all slutty as she get a huge sexy orgasm.

"You sure know how to cum. I love that." says Alison.

"Oh, confident Emily huh? She's awesome." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe!" says a happy Emily.

"I'm so pleased to finally had the uniform sex of my dreams with the only babe I really love so damn much." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Sweet. And I'm glad that I could make your little sexual fantasy come true." says Emily.

"It was very erotic." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Em, you are wonderful." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"No problem, babe." says Alison.

Emily goes down on her knees, pull out something from the inside pocket of her jacket and says "Alison DiLaurentis, you are the most amazing woman I've ever known and you make my life so sweet. I love to be with you. Ali, please...would you marry me?"

Emily reveal that what she had in the inside pocker of her jacket is a golden ring with a single white gem stone.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, Emily!" says Alison with a cute smile.

"That's amazing!" says Emily in joy as she stand up and slide the ring onto Alison's finger. "My girl forever...you are that now."

"Yeah, I am." says a happy Alison.

"Awww!" says a happy Emily.

"I shall be a loyal wife at your side, Em." says Alison.

"I know you will. I trust you, Alison." says Emily.

"I'm glad ya do." says Alison.

2 months later, at the army base.

It's time for the wedding of Emily and Alison.

"Emily Fields, you are the sunshine on my face, the magic in my life. I love you very much. In my heart, that's where I hold you, babe. Looking forward to grow old with you at my side. You're totally awesome." says Alison.

"Alison DiLaurentis, you're wonderful. I've loved you for so long. Even when you were a sassy naughty bitch. That didn't stop me from having very strong feelings for you, babe. I love you with all of my heart and I look forward to our future together. You are so sweet." says Emily.

 **The End.**


End file.
